


A gun for a gun

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Confidence, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Season 2, it was the best season for Heatatom and i can't let it go :')
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mick ne sait pas s'il fait le bon choix en confiant le fusil de Len à Ray.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Mick Rory, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Series: Legendshot [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929666





	A gun for a gun

A gun for a gun

Mick est une merde quand ça touche à la parole. Tout ce qu’il dit est soit faux, soit blessant envers quelqu’un. Il ne porte pas beaucoup ses coéquipiers des Légendes en estime, à part Sara et Amaya, il n’a pas spécialement envie de considérer les autres comme des atouts pour l’équipe. Pas qu’il en soit un lui-même. Il en a bien conscience, il ne peut pas aider les autres sans créer plus de dégâts, c’est dans sa nature, il n’est pas un héros, ni une légende, ou n’importe quel titre censé le faire passer pour un sauveur. Mick Rory est un criminel pyromane. Et il a tout perdu à cause des gens qui l’accompagnent. 

Snart est mort. 

Ray est un idiot finit de son point de vue, il n’est pas foutu de s’en empêcher, de faire des choses stupides, comme se mettre en danger à chaque mission, ou bien évidemment, se porter volontaire pour chaque mission suicide que l’équipe organise à travers le temps. Mick en serait presque malade. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il continue de l’appeler Ray ou Raymond, pourquoi continuer alors qu’il veut l’appeler Palmer ou Haircut indéfiniment. Un dernier souvenir de Len dans son esprit. Mick, pourtant, se sent comme s’il était le plus proche avec de l’équipe, parce que Haircut est toujours celui qui vient le voir, garde confiance en lui et ne cherche pas à le blâmer pour toutes les erreurs qu’il peut faire, pour toutes les insultes qu’il peut laisser échapper. Mick n’a pas besoin de Palmer, mais Ray a besoin de lui. C’est un chiot sans défense depuis que Nate a détruit son armure. Mick ne devrait pas jouer au bon samaritain avec lui, mais c’est le seul qui ne le dénigre pas avec Amaya, alors il est obligé de le prêter le fusil à glace de Len, parce que Haircut mérite tout autant que lui une rédemption dans l’équipe. Ils sont tous les deux responsables de la mort de Snart. Putain. Plus il voit les yeux brillants de Palmer, plus il est sûr qu’il a fait une erreur en lui confiant le pistolet, il n’est pas sûr que tout finira bien… Mais Mick ne peut pas faire marche arrière, il doit maintenant compter sur Haircut comme un partenaire.

Fin


End file.
